Digimon 2.5
Digimon 2.5, also called Digimon Adventure 3, is a fanfic that focuses on the children of the original Digidestined from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Although certain aspects have been altered, including the children themselves, the fanfic remains loyal to most the adults' occupation and timeline. Differences between Digimon Adventure Epilogue and Digimon 2.5 One of the major differences is that certain pairings have been altered in favor of the author. For example, Sora married Tai instead of Matt. Much has happened since season 2, however; Kari has recently become engaged to TK, having been widowed for six years when her husband died in a fatal car accident. Another difference is that all of the children's Digimon, aside from Dawn's Agumon and Stacey's Gabumon, have alternate Digivolution lines compared to the Digimon of their parents. (i.e. Instead of Digivolving into Stingmon, the Wormmon that belongs to James Digivolves into Kuwagamon, though not the same one the original Digidestined fought. And instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Dan's Veemon Digivolves into Strikedramon.) Story so far After an encounter with a mysterious girl with a Garurumon X, strange portals called Digital Splits turned up all over Odaiba. Later on, Izzy discovers the Digi-Ports are working again. The Digidestined have many adventures in both Odaiba and the Digital world. However, things turn for the worst when a mysterious being kills Gennai and steals the Portstone. Meanwhile, Dawn has forgotten about an essay she needed to get in by Friday. Her parents already threatened to ground her from the Digital World if she didn’t get her grades up, so she promises Chuumon and Sukamon a bunch of apples if they play a few pranks at her school to shut it down for the day so that she can finish it during the weekend. However, things take a turn for the worse when instead of pulling some pranks, Sukamon and Chuumon mysteriously Digivolve into BlackKingNumamon and Doggymon and start attacking the school. After Doggymon and BlackKingNumemon had returned to normal, it was revealed that Dawn had let them into the real world. Tai, who was upset that he had been unable to save Gennai, lost his temper on Dawn and took her Digivice away. However, both his and Dawn’s Agumon calmed him down and helped him realize that although Dawn let Sukamon and Chuumon into the Real World, she only wanted them to cancel school and had no idea that they would Digivolve. After Tai and Dawn apologize for their actions, Dawn later heads to the Digital world with Jon, Dan (Davis’ son), Margaret (Kari’s daughter and Dawn’s cousin) and their Digimon. However, while they’re still in the Digital World, the Digi-Ports closed, trapping the four kids in the Digital World for the night. The next morning, using data captured from a Digital split, Davis, Tai and Matt enter the Digital world to save the children. When they arrive, they find Garurumon X attacking them and Dawn attacking Garurumon X's partner. Matt is shocked to learn that the Digidestined is none other than his own daughter, Stacey. Not yet ready to face the others, Stacey left, abandoning Garurumon X and the Undead King as well. She stole the port Stone back and, with aid from a SnowAgumon, returned it to area 66. Meanwhile, Garurumon X is leading an army of X Digimon to defeat Dawn and the others. In the course of battle, all except Tai, Dawn and their partners escape through a digiport nearby. Garurumon X starts a fire and knocks father, daughter and partners off a cliff, sending them falling into oblivion... ...But father, daughter and partners all survived the fall. Unfortunately, Datamon kidnapped Dawn just before Biyomon and Sora arrived to help Tai. Tai was determined to destroy their enemy, Datamon, until Sora revealed that she was pregnant. Datamon had been trapped in the dark network until some scientists who still remembered about Digimon hacked into the dark network, freeing him. Later on, however, the android digimon killed all four of them, considering them a threat to his plans. Tai and Sora arrived to fight the revenge-driven android and after many attempts managed to defeat the die-hard Datamon for good and save Dawn. Unbeknownst to the adults, Margaret, Dan, Jonathan and MJ were planning on sneaking into the Digital World. They arrived in a city filled with digimon, which stared at them. When they woke up the next morning, they found the streets empty, only to find themselves attacked by Starmon, who had a grudge against all humans for nearly destroying the city. The team was defeated and imprisoned in cages. Characters Original Characters *'Akira "Dawn" Kamiya'- The daughter of Tai and Sora, Dawn is a stubborn tomboy who rarely looks before she leaps. Dawn takes after her father, and she is the leader of the team. Her partner is an Agumon, like her Dad. Dawn is 10 and is in 4th grade. She holds the Crest of Courage. *'Danjuro "Dan" Motomiya'- Dan is Davis' son and Dawn's best friend. Like his father, he wears a pair of goggles like Dawn. Though, unlike his father, Dan does not lead the group. He can be thick-headed at times, but his loyalty to his friends and his great sense of humor make up for this. Following in his Dad's footsteps, Dan is teamed up with a Veemon. Dan is in 4th grade and is 10. The Crest of Loyalty belongs to him. *'Jonasan "Jonathan" Izumi'- The smart one of the group and the son of Izzy. Mature and intelligent for his age, Jonathan is a computer whiz, but isn't obsessed like his father is. A Tentomon is Jonathan's partner. He is 11 and in 5th grade. He holds the Crest of Knowledge. *'Shinju "Margaret" Kimura'- Kari's daughter and Dawn's cousin. Though compassionate and open minded, Margaret is also short tempered. Haunted by the death of her father six years ago, Margaret is particularly touchy on protecting the Digital world as she is afraid of losing a friend or another family member. She has a Gatomon for her partner. She and Dawn seem to get along. Magaret is caring and seems to have a good friendship with most of the Digidestined. Margaret is 11 and in 5th grade. She holds the Crest of Light. *'Torishia "Tricia" Kido'- A daddy's girl, Tricia surprisingly takes more after her mother, Mimi, than her father, Joe. Tricia whines a lot and obsesses over the color pink. She's also a worrywart like her dad, but she doesn't always show this. Palmon is her partner. Because she and Dawn are opposites, Tricia seems to disagree with Dawn the majority of the time. Episode 5 "Our Digidestined Fate" demonstrates their differences, and it also demonstrates how Tricia prefers to be left out of the battles of the Digital World. When Margaret decides to go to the Digital World to rescue Dawn and Tai, Tricia refuses to go with no full explaination. Tricia is 10 and is in 4th grade. She holds the Crest of Sincerity. *'Kojiro "James" and Keiti "Katie" Ichijouji'- James is the offspring of Ken and Yolei. He may be friends with Dan, but the two can just as easily end up arguing over nothing. James is very protective of his little sister, Katie, who is brave and confident for her age and has a Hawkmon as her partner. James has a Wormmon as his partner. James is in the sixth grade and is 12. Katie is seven and holds the Crest of Kindness. *'Fernanda "Fern" Hida'- Born in Italy, Fern is the daughter of Cody. She is kind, but also shy and rarely speaks out, even if she feels that something's wrong. Armadillomon is her partner. Fern is in 6th grade at 12. She holds the Crest of Integrity. *'Suteishi "Stacey" Ishida' - Stacey is the only daughter of Matt. She and her partner Gabumon disappeared 5 months before the events of the series began. It is later revealed that she had sided with the mysterious villain of the series,and that her partner had been turned into Garurumon X. Though she used to work for the villain, she escaped his control and stole the Port stone back from the Undead King with help from a SnowAgumon. Stacey is in 4th grade and is 10 years old. She holds the Crest of Friendship. *'Misa Jun "MJ" Takaishi' - TK's daughter and Stacey's cousin. MJ is a very playful and talkative girl. Patamon is MJ's partner. She seems to be friends with all of the digidestined. She is in 5th grade and is 11. She holds the Crest of Hope. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Vortexx Category:Digimon Category:Anime